I'm busy
by yooniessi
Summary: Robin have always tried to date Raven out, but it never works. She would give the same reason of rejecting him, but what was the real reason behind it?


_**I'm busy**_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans, also the lyrics and 2NE1. _

**A/N: A songfic, from 2NE1 (So addicted.) Since Raven's the one who hardly cares about getting into a relationship, I thought this song fits her the best. And also, I would probably be mixing the lyrics a little to fit this story.**

_Part of the lyrics are in italic._

* * *

><p>"Please? Just once. I promise it will be a fine night." The Boy Wonder pleaded the dark girl.<p>

"No, go away."

_I'm busy, very busy._

"Come on, you have hanged out with Beast Boy and Cyborg, but not me." Robin said, pouting.

Apparently, he was trying to date her out, just the two of them.

"Robin, not today, not tonight. I … I am not feeling too well today." She said.

_Get outta the way._

He clearly knew that was an excuse, she have always gave that excuse whenever he tried to ask her out; just the two of us.

"Are you scared to be alone with me?"

She did not even look at him, instead, her face has always been buried in the book that she has been reading, and Robin found that very rude of her.

"No, I told you, I'm just not feeling well. Some other day, okay?" Her voice was soft, and there was no sign of irritation, just her monotone voice.

He snatched her book that she was merely scanning through and dropped the book on the coffee table nearby, then took her hands just in case she tried run or use her magic to kill him, or at most sending him to another dimension.

She glared at his sudden movement. "Let go of my hand." Her mere statement could scare everyone off, however, Robin did not even move.

"You finally looked at me in the eye."

"I don't care at all. Stop trying, now let go off my hand."

_Let me go! Let go of my hand, I really don't have any interest in you_

_Your game is obvious even if you did not say anything_

_Boy, I heard it before_

_No time, bounce! Right now I'm busy_

_I won't get shaken by your tiresome obsession_

"You know, you are the only girl who has not accepted in any of my requests. Is there anything that has been bothering you?" He asked.

"And you know, you are the first boy who I have ever met who thinks that the entire female population would accept to your selfish request. Haven't you thought that forcing is not appropriate?"

"I'm not thinking in that way, it's just that, you accepted certain dates with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, but never me. Did I do something wrong?"

_Whenever you open your mouth I only hear_

_Blah blah blah_

_It only hurts my ears ow! Turn around quietly go go go_

"_Certain_ dates, too bad, you asked for me on the wrong time." She said, still struggling the grip on her hands. "Now, I would suggest you let go of me, otherwise, you will get hell later."

_Whenever I act like this, all the men_

_They be like damn b damn!_

_No time bounce! Right now I'm busy_

"Explain why am I always asking you on the wrong time."

She sighed, he just would not get it. Yes, she had a tiny crush on him, and she did not want it to grow, not anymore. But with him pestering and pressing her on is just unacceptable to her.

Still, there was Starfire, her very best girl friend in this team. She obviously could not betray her, when her feelings for him are very strong.

"I am … having menstrual cramps, and it … hurts." Raven blurted out, not even thinking about what she had just said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really, then it is really funny on how _often _you get menstrual cramps whenever I ask you out."

Now she did not know what to say, since she just gave a retarded reason.

"Just... go away, okay?"

_So baby bounce bounce bounce  
>keep movin' let's go!<br>Don't just stand there spacing out  
>I ain't got time, time, time for you, Get a grip<br>You really are a fool with no wits _

He stared straight into my eyes, he wondered why she did not accept any of his dates. There must be some ugly reason behind it.

He slowly released the grip on her hands, but remaining stagnant at his position, still busy staring at Raven as she stood up and picked her book, leaving her room.

_I'm busy, very busy._

* * *

><p>Raven shut herself in her bedroom door, it was getting late at night, nearing 8PM. He would most likely not bother her anymore since she bathed and got ready for the night but she did not hear any knocking from her door.<p>

However, she was wrong when she assumed. The soft knock on her door and his voice rang through her mind when she was already in her pajamas.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

_Why do you keep bothering me?_

_Talk to my hand_

_I'll tell you again, boy, "I don't care"_

_I'm different than the girl that you know_

_Immature jokes, no more I can't stand it anymore_

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you, again. But I hope that you are feeling alright because we are heading to town to get more grocery stuff. Wanna come along?" He invited.

She debated onto whether to go or not. However, the last time that he invited tricked her into going alone together with him, and she ended up really mad and ditched him for trying to trick her.

"And ending up getting tricked like the last time? No thank you."

"Why, Raven, why?"

"Difficulties, that I can handle by myself. You don't need to know." She said. She did not want to come clean to him about her little crush on him that might make her emotions go haywire.

_I ain't got time, time, time for you, get a grip_

_You really are a fool with no wits. _

_Get outta the way_

"... Okay, but the next time I ask you out, you better be ready. I have always wanted to bring you to this place, but looks like today seems to be another day of rejection. I hope you can sort your stuff out well then."

"Yeah I will, try to. I won't promise though."

"If you have any difficulties, come to me, I am willing to help."

"Thanks Robin, but it won't make a difference in it."

"Just saying, anyway. Good night, Raven."

"Good night."

… _And it will just stay that way, give it up._

_I'm busy, very busy_

_I'm busy, let me go_

_I'm busy, very busy_

_I'm busy, get outta the way_

**A/N: Okay, so I changed the lyrics a bit, and also cut some of them out. I will probably be making more of songfics... And oneshots. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
